This project will be particularly informative in the area of transcript expression, including the levels and multiple forms of the transcripts present. The arrays are being done with Paul Metzer (Genomic Branch, CCR). Funding has been provided by James Doroshow (Developmental Therapeutics Program, NCI). More broadly, it will allow comparisons to any of our phenotypic, molecular, or pharmacological patterns. Data will be provided to the user in toto, in a queryable format (by gene or location), or as a gene centric Cell line signature providing a synopsis of the transcript expression status of a gene on our CellMiner web-based application. This project is on going and not yet published or available as a public tool. Quality control has determined the work to be technically of good quality, and scientific analysis, tool development, and manuscript preparation are in progress.